Seiya or Mamoru?
by DarkOuters7
Summary: Just a little thing that explains why I think Seiya is better then Mamoru.


Seiya or Mamoru?   
by DarkOuters7  
  
Ahh, yes...the much debated Seiya or Mamoru topic. Well, let me start off by saying, I know that Mamoru and Usagi are destined to be together. Don't worry. I'm not totally clueless. And I'm not writing this because I think Seiya should have ended up with Usagi because I know that no matter what Usagi would be with Mamoru. I'm writing this because I think Seiya is a BETTER PERSON then Mamoru. Now remember, the following opinions are mine. Which means that there is a big chance you don't agree with them. If you know you're not going to then leave right now because I don't want stupid thick-brained people to flame me screaming and shouting that Mamoru is wonderful. I don't think he is. That's my opinion. Live with it.   
Ok, since that's well explained I can begin the real part of this. Mamoru, to me, seems cold and less loving towards Usagi in both the Anime and the Manga- actually more in the anime then anything. Seiya actually shows that she loves Usagi way more than Mamoru ever did. If I had never seen Sailormoon before and I saw Mamoru and Usagi together, most of the time I wouldn't even think they were a couple. Well, besides for the fact that Usagi is constantly clinging onto Mamoru. That sorta gives it away right there. But you don't see Mamoru clinging onto her, do you? No. He's probably thinking, "God, she is sooo clingy! I wish she would get off me!!" Yup. Most likely that's what he's thinking. Seiya shows more affection by actions and by words. In one episode when Usagi is crying away because her "Mamo-chan" isn't there, Seiya says, "Am I not good enough?" SEE! SHE LOVES HER! The next episode she and Usagi get together to talk and Seiya says, "Don't feel bad because I'm in an unrequited love." She admits it right there. And in the last episode she says, "Odango, I'll never forget you." And Usagi, being the slow person she is says, "Yes! We'll be friends forever!" (Or something to that effect.) Then everyone starts laughing and Rei says, "You didn't get it, did you?" Even Princess Kakyuu is laughing and blushing because of Usagi's slowness. Now, I'll admit, Mamoru has told Usagi he loved her more than once, (especially in the manga) but you just get this "I'm only with her because I have to be" energy radiating off him. I'm serious. You do.   
Now, I think you can tell that I don't like Mamoru all that much. You're right! I don't! How many times does Usagi have to protect him?! I mean, he has his wonderful rose and all, which has stopped some ball of negative energy from hitting Sailormoon numerous times, but that's all he has. A rose. And a dumb speech. Oh, yes Mamoru! You've got the right idea! Bore the youma to death! Oh, and forgive me, I've forgotten his wonderful cane of life that can stretch out and poke people. Now Seiya does throw her rose down in one episode to stop Tin Nyanko from hurting Usagi, but...Seiya's looks just cool doing that ^^ I mean, how many times have you seen Mamoru sick in his bed while the senshi went to battle the enemy? Hmm...I can remember the R movie when Mamoru is kidnapped by Fiore. Sailormoon has to go to his rescue. In the SuperS Movie, Mamoru gets hit by a bon-bon baby and gets thrown of the magical ship of doom...which causes him to lie helplessly in his bed while Usagi goes to rescue their whiny daughter. In SuperS, once again, when Sailormoon and the Inners are going to battle Nehelenia, Mamoru is lying sick and dying in his bed. In Stars, he's killed right at the very beginning, so he's not even there. He leaves Usagi worrying about him and wondering what the hell he's doing to make him so busy he doesn't even write. Of course in the manga, Usagi recieves mysterious cards with no writing on them. She thinks they are from Mamoru but really they are from Seiya trying to tell her that Mamoru is dead. Now isn't that nice? Seiya was trying to help her. Seiya jumps infront of Sailormoon's way numerous times. Once, she even gets injured so badly that she faints while she's doing a concert. She takes Usagi out to the amusement park and to the disco. Now, has Mamoru ever taken Usagi to the disco? Correct me if I'm wrong, but all of their dates take place at the local park, or at his house. At least that's about all I've seen. And I've seen a lot of Sailormoon folks. Oh, and we can't forget! Seiya gives Usagi that kawaii keychain!!!!!!!!!! ^__^  
This is why I think Seiya is better than Mamoru. And during the final battle with Galaxia, Seiya wasn't sick and dying in his bed. She was at the battle scene, fighting until the very end until Usagi took over and did her Eternal Naked Usagi thing and freed Galaxia from Chaos.   
In conclusion, Seiya is better. She actually cares, she isn't asleep all the time, she has a awesome attack, she sounds cool saying her attack ^^, and if you asked her who she liked better, Chibi-Usa or Usagi, she'd say Usagi without even having to think. Now, Mamoru never even answers that question. We all know the answer though. Him and Chibi-Usa are having a SECRET LOVE AFFAIR! No..I'm just kidding about that part, but we all know he likes Chibi-Usa more. So Seiya rules! Mamoru sucks! (Please, no hentai comments. I didn't mean that. Gosh. People these days. JK! ^^) Have a nice day ^^  
The end. 


End file.
